happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Party!
Happy Tree Party is an upcoming fan game that will have the characters from The Happy Tree Fanon Show and the original "Happy Tree Friends". This game is for Wii and Wii U. It is rated E for Everyone for comic mischief. It will be also for iOS version and Android called "Happy Tree Party on the Go!". It will be rated 4+ and will be for free for release week and $2.99 after release week. Characters (Playable) During the character select, a box of chess figures that resemble the playable tree friends opens and the hand appears, if the characters are all selected (including computer players), the selected characters will come to life. The Happy Tree Fanon Show *Collin *Blythe *Rip *Guddles *Smith *Hatchy *Foxy *Party Freak *Seth *Chuckles *The Fly *Limey *Sue Patterson *Naples *Tycoon *Croaky *Ace *Doppler (unlockable) *Candys (unlockable) *Brushy and Soapy (unlockable) *Hawkeye Original Happy Tree Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Pop and Cub *Lumpy *Petunia *Flaky *Lammy and Mr. Pickels *Sniffles *Russell *Splendid *Nutty (unlockable) *Flippy (unlockable) *Mime (purchasable, costs 1,000 leaves) Exclusive Characters *Mario (Wii and Wii U) *Angry Birds (iOS and Android versions) Non-Playable Characters *Lifty and Shifty (final bosses) *Wooly *Disco Bear *The Mole (blind character, but has a zone appearance) Playable Zones The Happy Tree Fanon Show *The City *The Desert *The Forest *The Lair Original Happy Tree Friends *Happy Tree Town (no deaths) *The Beach *Movie Theater *The Barn *Lifty and Shifty's Lair (unlocked when you win in all of the zones in first place) Other *Block City (purchasable, costs 5,000 leaves) Spaces *Red space - Lose 3 leaves. *Blue space - Win 3 leaves. *1 vs 3 space - Automatically play a 1 vs 3 game. *Green space - Mysteriously, something happens. *Lifty and Shifty space - (Only seen on Lifty and Shifty's Lair) Calls Lifty and Shifty. *Disco Bear's space - Disco Bear will challenge the player in a mini game against Disco Bear. If you win, he will give you stars or leaves. If it's a tie, he will pick another mini game. *Candy space - Wooly appears and takes you to a space where it has stars. *Block space - (Seen in Block City and Happy Tree Town) Builds a copy of the player (not shown in the Android version, but is seen on iOS version). Minigames *Flying of My Excess *Cake Bros *Flag Poles *Freeze Tag *Pizza Pizza *Knock That Mole Shop *Mime - 1,000 leaves *Block City (seen after beating the game) - 5,000 leaves Unlockables The Happy Tree Fanon Show *Doppler - Complete "The City" in first place twice. *Candys - Beat Candys on Challenge Mode. *Brushy and Soapy - Win 4 minigames. Original Happy Tree Friends *Nutty - Beat Nutty on Challenge Mode. *Flippy - Beat the game. *Mime - Buy him at the shop for 1,000 leaves. Sequel and Portable Version The sequel, "Happy Tree Party 2!" will be for Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, DS, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, PSP, and PC, and will be released on 2014. The portable version will be for DS (called "Happy Tree Party DS") and 3DS (called "Happy Tree Party 3D". Trivia *This is one of the fan games to get the E rating, rather than T or M. *This game has no blood. Limey's Adventure also has no blood. *This game seems to be based off the Mario Party series Category:Fan Games Category:3-D Games Category:Merchandise Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Merchandise